FOR ALL TIME
by getasprincessandy
Summary: AU: It's an unique take on vegeta and bulma getting together....what if a 16 year old vegeta crash lands on earth and bulma saves him... how will they help each other to defeat an evil empire..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the dragonball z series so...I think that's about it…. enjoy

Prologue 

Some lives are of such importance that no matter what obstacles they face they will triumph. These two individuals are set on a treacherous path, but though each other they can succeed. Only their love can set them free, and only their bond can keep them a live in their darkest hour. Though their joy and their pain they can move worlds, their destinies will change the course of history.

P.S: Sorry that the prologue is so short but the chapters will be longer. This my first fanfic so please be gentle … please review on what ya'll think


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Bulma was anything but an ordinary girl. She is the heiress to the wealthiest company on earth Capsule Corporation, and a technical genius to boot. Bulma is also an adventure not by choice but by coincidence, one day she met a strange boy named Goku who had a tail and after that her life was never normal again. Their first adventure was to defeat the red ribbon army from taking over the earth, during that adventure they learned of the Dragonballs. With Bulma's superior intellect she thought up a device called the dragonradar that could tell her where they are located. During those years their duo became a group that consisted of krillin, yamcha, chiaotzu, tien came up against an even deadlier foe in King Piccolo. They defeat him and after that their lives had quite down.

(Two years later)

" Hey Goku, I'm board we haven't gone on any adventures in two years!" Bulma wined." Come on Bulma when we where on those adventures you where always complaining and scared. Do you really want to go on another adventure?" Goku question.

" Besides there is going to be another world martial arts tournament in a couple of months, you can help us train." Said Krillin. " Oh come on guys even if I wanted to help you guys train I couldn't, ya'll are all to strong." Argued Bulma. " But you know you love the fact that you such a strong boyfriend." Yamcha said all cocky and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, I know" she giggling." Bulma I bet you could figure out some way to helps and then at the tournament you can see how much you really helped us train!" Goku said happily. " Well when is the tournament? I have to know how long I have to think up a way to help you guys?" " I thing its in five months" said Tien. " Okay then everybody will stay on the capsule corp. compound. So that tomorrow ya'll can start your training in our state of the art gym, and also use the forests all around the compound to train with ki blast and flying. That would help me see how you train so that I can come up with something that will help you guys out." "Wow babe that sounds great, five whole months with you… I mean training" "yeah, yeah whatever yamcha" said Krillin sarcastically. " Oh my gosh it's all ready 1 in the morning" said Goku " really, okay then everybody to sleep so that you can wake up early to start your training. I'll show you to your rooms." "You mean we have rooms?" asked piccolo asked." Well not exactly, Goku and krillin have ones … but don't worry there is plenty of room here … actually for tonight ya'll will sleep here on this floor. But tomorrow I'll have some contractors and designers come and renovate one of the basements so that ya'll can have a whole floor to ya'll selves. And I think I'll even add a mini gym. So what do ya'll think?" "Wow Bulma you would really do all that for us?" asked chiaotzu. " Of course…So everybody to sleep the couch in here is big in enough to fit you four and krillin and Goku can sleep in their rooms… k so if anybody wants extra blankets or pillows there in the closet…. So good night and I'll see ya'll tomorrow." With that Bulma went back to her room and the boys started to get ready for bed.

Bulma stayed up all night think on what she could invent to help the boys train for the torment. A couple of times she thought about a room that would put pressure all around but that would take some time to design and build so she thought maybe she would work on that later. But for know she thought it might take less time to make training bots that would mimic different fighting styles and different power levels. With that she fell asleep dreaming wonderful thoughts of her future but she keep on thing to herself where is yamcha why isn't he here. It wasn't that she felt unhappy but she felt different in that she felt complete that he was the other half of her soul. But every time she would see the other person she could never see his face, but she knew that he was the source of her happiness.

Vegeta the young prince of a warrior race call saiyans, on a distant plant in a far way galaxy. In his short life he has seen things that most people would consider to be atrocities. Most would think he was a horrible person but like most he is a victim of circumstance and environment. At the tender age of seven his father king vegeta sent him to serve in Cold Empire army because of a lucrative business deal that would expand and bring an enormous amount of wealth to his empire. But what king vegeta didn't know was that the true intsions of the colds is to use them until they had fulfilled there purpose and then have them destroyed. That his beloved son would be a victim of Freeza cruelty. The first few years of his service went with out any incident. But as he got older for any kind of in fraction he would commit he would be beaten. And soon after that he was beaten every day for the pure pleasure of the ugly tyrant. Freeza want to break the prideful prince, he wanted vegeta to know that no matter how much he trained he would never defeat him, he would always be a slave to him. Luckily as vegeta got older he was need more at his kingdom to learn of his duties that he would need to know for when he becomes king in a few years.

(Vegeta is now sixteen)

" Go and wake my son and tell him it is urgent." King vegeta told one of his slaves. Which upon hearing this he hurried away to fetch the prince. When he arrived at the prince's chambers he took a deep breath because he knew it could be his last. The prince was notorious for killing slaves merely because he was upset. But that's how thing worked on Vegeta-sei slaves were merely property to be sold, traded or killed if there masters so wished. He collected all of his courage and walked into the dark room and pulled the curtains back, and spoke " prince vegeta, please rise your highness your father has summoned you to the war room he says its of the utter most importance." With that he walked out as quickly as possibly to wait for him at the door. " What the hell would that old fart want this early in the morning?" Vegeta said angrily. He dragged himself out of bed and put on a training suit and armor. He proceed to walk to the war room to hear what his father had to say that couldn't wait till later to tell him. Upon entering he spoke " what in the hell is important that you had to wake me up for?" "Shut up brat I called you here because Freeza needs you to purge some more planets he said that you may bring two assistants to help you with the purge, and that it would take some time." " Why the fuck would I need help for. I can handle it on my own. I'm the prince of all freakin' saiyans I think I can handle it." Vegeta protested. " Look vegeta if he said that these

people are going be powerful its because they are. He also said that it might take a year and a half to get it all done, just do as your told. He wants you to report to him tomorrow night on his ship. Understood" " Whatever" and he stormed out of the room, leaving his father to contemplate the change in behavior of his son. As vegeta stormed down the hallway to his own personal training room he grab a slave by his throat and said fetch me nappa and raditz and tell them if they're not in my training room in 15 minutes that they better be ready to die." with that being said the slave ran off to get them. Exactly fourteen minutes later nappa and raditz wore in his training room. " It's about time you get here, hurry up and pack you meager belongings we depart in two hours from dock number one. Understood." " Yes, sire" they said in unison. With that they departed for there quarters to collect their things. After that vegeta finished his training and left to pack for his impending mission. They met on the dock and boarded their pods and left without a word then slowly fell asleep because of the anesthetic that the pod administers for any flight more the twelve hours. What they didn't know was that in the middle of their flight they would pass though a freak meteor shower that would send them off course in to a little known galaxy called the Milky Way.

Hey guys please review and tell me what you think.

Preview: who will survive the horrible accident… what well Freeza do when he finds out that the saiyans prince is missing…


End file.
